Furnace of Hell Indonesian language version
by Mystic Zidler
Summary: Fanfict hasil terjemahan dari fanfict asli ane, dengan judul yang sama. Diperlukan review untuk melanjutkan... Rating T untuk bloody fight & senjata berapi milik Ash!
1. Chapter 1

Hai para pembaca yang setia. RD has made his first Indonesian language fanfic! Tentu saya buat fanfic ini dengan alasan saya kasihan ma pembaca setia FF Bahasa Indonesia yang authornya tak kunjung mengupdate… maka saya akan menambah satu lagi FF Bhs Indo untuk teman-teman baca.

A/N: Fanfic ini adalah fanfic hasil terjemahan dari fanfic bahasa Inggris saya dengan judul sama. Dengan jumlah 3 chapter. Maaf untuk sementara saya hanya dapat membuat chapter 1. Karena mulai 16 Januari saya akan mulai pemantapan kelas IX ^^". Namun saya akan cari kesempatan untuk tetap mengupdatenya.

Disclaimer : Saya hanya membuat ini sekali. Membuat ini lebih dari sekali membuat saya merasa lebay… maka sekali cukup karena walaupun anda tidak membuat disclaimer inipun, KoG tidak akan mencari anda dan membunuh anda… tapi saya tetap membuatnya…

Random Reader : BILANG AJA DISCLAIMERNYA! *lempar tomat*

Saya : *menghindar tomat*

* * *

><p>Disclaimer (again): Saya akan memberitahu kalian jika suatu hari saya menjadi pemilik. Namun untuk sekarang, saya tidak D: Maap (Utsuro)<p>

Notes: OC Inside. Untuk cerita tentang OC hanya tersedia dalam bahasa Inggris. Mengapa? Karena saya malas menerjemahkan! xP

=Furnace of Hell=

* * *

><p>=Chapter 1 : Furnace of Hell=<p>

Akhir-akhir ini, di Silverland banyak dilaporkan tentang aktivitas gunung berapi yang aneh. Pengaruh terkuat dari aktivitas tersebut dapat dirasakan di sekitar Daerah Kekuasaan Almarhum Drake Worm [1]. Dari laporan tersebut, ada yang melaporkan tentang penglihatan aneh. Ada yang mengatakan melihat Tentara Penombak Hitam [2] yang terbakar. Namun anehnya, penombak itu bukannya berteriak kesakitan. Justru tentara tersebut hanya berpatroli seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Ada juga yang melihat sesuatu selain penombak-penombak tersebut. Ada yang mengaku melihat sesuatu yang mirip Hammermon [3] dari Gunung Ignis [4]. Pendeta Gelap Tingkat Rendah [5] dari Benteng Victor [6], dan Coralmon [7] dari Danau Terkutuk [8].

Grand Chase pun memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya. Mereka berangkat dari Serdin [9] ke Silverland dengan kapal dari Pantai Kerrie [10] menuju Hutan Berbisik [11]. Ketika mereka sampai, mereka segera memulai perjalanan keluar hutan menuju ke gunung berapi tersebut. Ketika di Rawa Naga Air [12], mereka bertemu dengan Ley, untuk kedua kalinya. Ketika Ley melihat Dio berada di antara mereka, ia berseru, "Dio! Ke mana kau selama ini? Sini kau…!" Ley menarik Dio dan memukul kepalanya.

"Aw! Untuk apa itu? Aku di Kounat pada saat itu!" jawab Dio, dengan nada tidak senang. "Oh? Aku ke sana dua minggu yang lalu!" _ "Aku sudah di Bermesiah dengan manusia ini sejak tiga minggu yang lalu…" Ley pun melihat ke manusia tersebut dan berkata, "Hey… aku kenal kalian…"

"Iya, kita bertemu di sini beberapa bulan yang lalu…" Elesis melanjutkan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan dari mulut Ley. "Uh… apa kita akan berbincang saja di sini? Kita harus ke gunung dekat Daerah Almarhum Drake Worm sekarang juga…"

"Bolehkan aku ikut kalian?" Ley tanya, "mungkin saya dapat menjadi bantuan yang bagus…"

"Tentu saja… Sudah, kita berangkat sekarang juga!" perintah Elesis. Dan anggota chase itupun ke gunung berapi tersebut. Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka sampai.

"Sepertinya rakyat kampung sekitar sini memang benar… Di sini memang ada tentara berapi, dan mereka terlihat seperti yang di Benteng Victor," kata Wilhelm.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita cari saja penyebab utama aktivitas vulkanik yang aneh ini…" kata Elesis. "OK, akan kubuka pintu masuknya. Heahhh! Illusion of Madness [13]!" Wilhelm membayangkan Jin dan Amy berpacaran, mengumpulkan rasa frustrasi dan menembak sebuah laser yang berbentuk seperti pedang. Beberapa Penombak Infernal terbunuh. Ada juga penombak yang terluka berat, tapi sembuh dengan tiba-tiba, dan sangat cepat. Sang Destroyer pun kaget. Namun kemudian ia melihat sekelilingnya, dan melihat dua pendeta sedang memberikan sihir penyembuh kepada para penombak tersebut.

"Sial… lain kali ingatkan aku untuk membunuh pendeta itu dulu," eluh Wilhelm. Arme pun membalas, "Tidak perlu khawatir, akan kubantu. Ha…! Athena's Sword~ [14]!" Arme pun memberi sihir berkat dan beberapa saat kemudian kekuatan seluruh chase digandakan. Mereka pun menyerang kedua pendeta tersebut. Setelah kedua pendeta tersebut mati, mereka membunuh sisa dari penombak itu. Kemudian, seekor monster mirip Coralmon yang dilaporkan berguling mendekati mereka.

"Wah… kok mirip dengan versi besarnya Magmok [15] ya…?" komentar Amy. "Jadi…? Ha! Phantom Blade~ [16]" Lass pun me-'mutilasi' Magmon tersebut.

"OK, daerah sini sudah selesai, ayo kita lanjutkan…"

* * *

><p>Note:<br>[1] Daerah Kekuasaan Almarhum Drake Worm : Territory of Deceased Drake Worm. Dibuat karena Drake Worm pada saat itu sudah mati. Baca saja akhir dialog Territory of Drake Worm. Dungeon ke 6 Silverland.

[2] Tentara Penombak Hitam : Black Knights Spearman. Monster di Victor's Fortress.

[3] Hammermon : Monster di Ignis Mountain.

[4] Gunung Ignis : Ignis Mountain. Dungeon ke 4 Xenia.

[5] Pendeta Gelap Tingkat Rendah : Low-Level Dark Priest. Monster di Victor's Fortress.

[6] Benteng Victor : Victor's Fortress. Dungeon ke 7 dan terakhir Silverland.

[7] Coralmon : Mini-boss di Mysterious Lake.

[8] Danau Terkutuk : Cursed Lake. Nama lain dari Mysterious Lake. Dungeon ke 3 Silverland.

[9] Serdin : Nama salah satu dari dua kerajaan di Bermesiah Peninsula. Tempat terbentuknya dan markas besar Grand Chase.

[10] Pantai Kerrie : Kerrie Beach. Dungeon ke 4 Bermesiah Peninsula

[11] Hutan Berbisik : The Whispering Woods. Nama NAGC dari Forest of Angry Ent. Dungeon pertama Silverland.

[12] Rawa Naga Air : Marsh of Aqua Dragon. Dungeon ke 4 Silverland

[13] Illusion of Madness : Skill 2 milik Destroyer, job 3 Wilhelm.

[14] Athena's Sword : Skill 2 Type 2 White Magic milik Mage, job basic Arme.

[15] Magmok : Monster di Ignis Mountain.

[16] Phantom Blade : Skill 2 milik Striker, job 3 Lass.

Maap translation saya agak suck Dx

* * *

><p>=End of Chapter One=<p>

Informasi,tadi 14 chaser yang saya sebutkan terdiri atas (supaya tidak pusing) (saya meresap cerita official dari KoG):  
>1) ELESIS Sieghart<br>2) LIRE Eryuell  
>3) ARME Glenstid<br>4) LASS Isolet  
>5) RYAN Woodsguard<br>6) RONAN Erudon  
>7) AMY Aruha<br>8) JIN Woodsguard  
>9) Aerknard SIEGHART (di cerita ini saya tidak akan menyebutkan nama Sieghart, melainkan Aerknard)<br>10) MARI Ming Onette  
>11) DIO Burning Canyon<br>12) LEY von Crimson River  
>13) ASH Svyatoslav Romanov (OC)<br>14) WILHELM Dolohov (OC)

ZERO Zephyrum dan LUPUS Wild tidak dimunculkan dalam fic ini dengan alasan:  
>Zero: silakan baca dialogue Thunder Hammer, Zero langsung menghilang untuk mengejar Duel. Sehingga tidak ikut mereka<p>

Lupus: muncul untuk pertama kalinya di Nightmare Circus, yang itupun tidak langsung bertemu dengan chase… (maybe…)

OK, sekian dari saya…

* * *

><p>Ingin spoiler? Baca saja fic bahasa inggris saya. Fic ini saya buat karena 2 alasan mudah ini:<br>1) Kurang kerjaan  
>2) Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengupload "Chapter 4: The Awakening – La Geas"<br>3) Author's Block untuk crossover saya

Ash : Jangan dengar kata-katanya, dia membual.

Saya : Diam aja kau, Gary Stu…

Ash : Hey! Kau yang membuat aku menjadi Gary Stu yee…!

Saya : Nvm… Review aja ini… saya ingin melihat berapa orang yang mengharapkan lanjutan fic ini ^^

Regards,

*scribble*

Daniel


	2. Chapter 2

Halo lagi para pembaca khusus bahasa Indonesia! Saya kembali dengan chapter 2 versi bahasa Indonesia ini… maaf lama updatenya… saya lagi malas mau update sih xP

Tapi yang penting uda di update kan ni? Minatnya setelah UN, sekitaran akhir April saya baru update akhir cerita ini. Saya masih nunggak untuk The Chronicles of the Immortal Soldier Chap 4 yang ga saya buat sejak akhir 31 Desember kemarin, dan sedang memikirkan proyek songfic. Kemudian saya pun ada minat buat salah beberapa fanfic baru, seperti Shrine of Ruins, Nightmare Circus, dan Pursuiting Astaroth (cerita bakal dari Forest of Angry Ent, karena ceritanya kegilaan Ancient Ent juga disebabkan Victor, bawahan Thanatos yang juga dipengaruhi yang nama aslinya Baldinar ini. Now, let's get to the story, shall we?

* * *

><p>=Chapter Two : Split n' Splat (Epic Fail Title?)=<p>

"Ah, ada tiga jalur di sini," kata Dio.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah jadi tiga kelompok, masing-masing satu jalur," usul Elesis, yang diikuti anggukan dari anggota Grand Chase lainnya.

"Hm… Elesis, Ronan, Aerknard, Mari, dan Jin, kalian ambil jalur kiri. Arme, Lass, Wilhelm, Lire dan Ryan, kalian ambil jalur tengah. Sisanya ikut saya ke jalur kiri," Ash membagi kelompoknya, tentu saja Sang Pemimpin asli, Elesis, menjadi tidak senang, dan mulai marah. "Hei! Sejak kapan kau jadi pemimpin?" gertak Elesis. Ash menjawab dengan tenang, "Now now… Inipun saran yang sudah bagus. Ronan punya Holy Inferno [1] yang bisa menyembuhkan. Arme punya Mage's Cure [2], Boost Heal [3], dan Alchemist's Cure [4]. Saya punya Medic Gun [5], dibantu juga oleh Amy, karena kekuatan penyembuhan saya tidak kuat juga." Elesis pun kehilangan kata-katanya, dan mulai berpikir, "Benar juga katamu… Ryan pun punya kekuatan penyembuhan untuk dirinya sendiri, Leeching Slime [6]."

"OK, ayo kita maju, waktu kita tidak banyak," kata Jin.

* * *

><p>=Ash's PoV=<p>

Kami berpisah menjadi tiga kelompok. Saya membawa senapan VSK-94 [7] saya. Amy membawa Pandoranya [8]. Dio dengan Death Starnya [9] yang selalu disembunyikannya di tempat-yang-tidak-diketahui, dan Ley dengan Ultima [10] (0X : Yeah, saya lebih suka nama Ultima daripada Antler. Antler kan bahasa Inggrisnya tanduk rusa kalau ga salah… *dibantai Ley asli*) yang selalu dipasang di tangannya. VSK-94 saya memiliki kecepatan tembak 2 kali lebih cepat daripada PSG-1 [11] saya, namun tidak sesakit PSG-1. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, kami bertemu dengan monster-monster yang sudah kita lawan sebelumnya. Namun kali ini, terdapat beberapa Hammermon. Saya mencoba menembak mereka dengan VSK saya, namun ketika pelurunya mengenai lempengan besi yang melindungi mereka, pelurunya memantul, bahkan hampir mengenai saya! Saya pun berpikir, 'Tampaknya saya memerlukan L115A1 [12] saya dah…' saya pun men-summon portal saya dan melempar VSK saya dan menggunakan kekuatan pikiran saya untuk melempar senapan L11 tersebut dari dalam portal itu. Dan hasilnya, pelurunya menembus lempengan besi itu, juga menembus sampai melewati total badan Hammermon itu, dan pelurunya menembus kepala seekor pendeta.

Amy menarik perhatian monster-monster tersebut. Termasuk Hammermon yang lempengan pelindungnya memiliki 2 bolong yang sejajar. Ketika mereka semua membentuk sebuah barisan lurus, Dio pun lari menuju monster-monster yang mengejar Amy itu. Sekitar 10 meter di depan mereka, dia mengeluarkan tombak raksasa [13] yang juga dia munculkan entah dari mana, dan menghabisi monster-monster tersebut. "Ini pengakhiran…! Onrush [14]!" semua monster tersebut terkena skill yang dijuluki 'Tusuk Sate' tersebut.

"Baiklah, daerah ini sudah bersih, ayo kita pergi," kata Dio.

=End of Ash's PoV=

* * *

><p>=Wilhelm's PoV=<p>

Kami berpisah menjadi tiga kelompok. Saya memutuskan untuk membawa Pedang Eksplosif [15] saya. Arme membawa Tongkat Sihir Battle Mage-nya [16]. Lass dengan Katana-nya [17]. Lire membawa Bow-nya [18], dan Ryan membawa Storm Pike-nya [19]. Kami menelusuri jalan tengah, seperti yang diperintahkan Ash. Setelah berjalan selama sekitar delapan menit kami menemui dua pendeta, beberapa penombak, seekor magmon, dam dia penjaga. "Ha…! Deep Impact! [20]" Arme berteriak. Beberapa detik kemudian, meteor-meteor raksasa yang datang entah dari mana menghujani monster-monster tersebut, membunuh beberapa penombak, seekor pendeta, dan kedua penjaga tersebut.

Pendeta yang tersisa mulai menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan dirinya dan temannya yang terluka berat. "Oh tidak bisa… Role of the Destroyer [21] !" Saya melancarkan beberapa tebasan yang disertai ledakan. Pendeta tersebut terbunuh dan agak sadis. Beberapa penombak yang tersisa dan satu-satunya magmon tersebut mulai menyerang kita.

"Stardust Rain [22] !" Lire menembak beberapa panah yang berkilau warna biru. Kemudian menyebar dan jatuh kembali ke tanah, meledak ketika panahnya menyentuh tanah panas tersebut. Semua penombak dan magmon tersebut langsung terbunuh.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjut…" kataku.

=End of Wilhelm's PoV=

* * *

><p>=Aerknard's PoV=<p>

Kami berempat belas berpencar. Aku, si Merah, Ronan, Jin, dan Mari mengambil jalur kiri. Ketika kami sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba ada saya melihat sesuatu berguling ke arah kita. Saya pun menyadari bahwa itu seekor Magmon. Saya mengeluarkan pedang Soluna [23] saya dan menahan monster yang hobi berguling tersebut, membuatnya berhenti berguling. Ronan pun maju dengan Tyrfingnya [24]. "H! Soul Wave [25]!" Ronan member serangan yang mengakhiri nyawa Magmon tersebut, sebuah pengeksekusian yang berisik. Saking berisiknya sampai menarik perhatian monster-monster lain. Mereka pun berdatangan, saya membiarkan emosi mengambil alih, dan memutar pedang saya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat sebelum akhirnya mulai menghajar monster-monster tersebut yang telah bergerombol tersebut. "Hiaaaaa! Unlimited Blade [26] !" (0X : Dark Unlimited Blade [27] + JF!) dan mereka semua terbunuh, tanpa menyisakan seekor pun.

"Wow, cepat sekali…" komentar Elesis, sedikit heran. "OK, kalian duluan, nanti saya susul," saya menuju mayat penombak dan sisa-sisa penjaga dan mengambil baju besi yang saya belah-belah tadi dan lempengan besi pelindung penjaga-penjaga tersebut dan saya susun menjadi tikar sementara, "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, orang tua? Kita ke sini untuk misi, bukan liburanmu!" si Merah mulai marah. "Ya ya, kalian pergi dulu… Nanti pasti saya susul," ketika saya akan berbaring, si Merah menendang 'tikar' yang saya buat, sehingga saya menjadi berbaring dengan tanah yang super panas itu. Saya pun cepat-cepat bangun, sebelum armor Prime Knight saya yang mahal dan keren ini terkena api. "Kualat lo! Sekarang ikut kita atau kita tinggalkan kau di sini!" saya menghela napas sekali dan ikut mereka.

=End of Aerknard's PoV=

* * *

><p>=Third Person View=<p>

=Dua puluh menit kemudian=

Ketiga kelompok itu bertemu di bagian gua yang menuju ke ke sebuah ruangan yang besar. "Wow, cepat juga," kata Ash. Ryan bertanya, "Sudah selesaikah pekerjaan kita?" Aerknard menggeleng kepalanya, petanda belum. "Tapi kita bisa saja menemukan sumber semua ini dengan masuk ruangan itu…" lanjut Aerknard, menunjuk ke arah ruangan tersebut. "Setuju, ayo," sang mayor [28] setuju.

Ketika mereka tiba di ruangan tersebut, mereka menyadari bahwa ruangan itu sangat besar. Dengan beberapa platform, dan seekor pendeta berada tepat di depan mereka sekitar tiga puluh meter, namun pendeta itu tidak menyadari bahwa Grand Chase sudah berada di ruangan itu. Di platform teratas, mereka melihat seekor magmon dan cacing raksasa. "Hei! Bukankah cacing itu mirip dengan Drake Worm [29]? Teriak si Amy. Mereka melihat ke cacing tersebut, yang memang sangat mirip dengan Drake Worm. "Jangan-jangan ada yang menghidupkannya kembali…" kata Ryan.

"Tidak," sela Ash. "Itu bukan Drake Worm. Saya tadi menemukan tulang-belulang sisanya di tempat dia wafat,"

"Halo… Banyak kerja sedikit bicaranya ya…" Elesis menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Ya ya…" Aerknard menjawab dengan malas, yang mengundang amarah Elesis. "Aku rasa Elesis benar. Kalau kita tunda terus penyerangan ini, merekalah yang akan menyerang kita duluan," Jin setuju dengan Elesis. Yang lain pun mengganggukkan kepalanya petanda setuju. "Baiklah kalau begitu," Lire mengganti ke Crossbownya [30], dan meloncat ke platform dimana dia menjadi sejajar dengan Magmon dan kepala cacing raksasa tersebut. "Dive Bombing [31]!" Lire menembak sebuah panah raksasa yang berkilau, magmon yang malang itupun terkena serangan panah berkilau dan mati langsung karena efek panah yang menembus pelan-pelan sementara terus memberi berusaha menembus, yang memang sangat menyakitkan. Sedangkan cacing tersebut terluka parah. Pendeta yang berada di bawah kaget melihat mayat magmon yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari platform teratas, diapun melompat ke atas, dan melihat Lire, dia mulai melancarkan sihir penyembuhnya ke cacing raksasa tersebut. Ash cepat-cepat men-summon M202A1 [32]nya dan segera ke platform teratas untuk menghajar pendeta tersebut, dua peluru yang berpeledak itu sudah cukup untuk membunuhnya dengan sangat sadis. Cacing itupun juga terkena efek ledakannya, yang secara langsung, Ash menyicil usaha pembunuhannya terhadap cacing tersebut. Dia menembakkan sisa dua peluru berpeledak itu ke cacing raksasa tersebut, namun tidak cukup untuk membunuhnya. Dia mengisi peluru M202A1nya dan segera menembak lagi, dan empat peluru berpeledak itu sudah cukup untuk membunuh cacing tersebut. "Akhirnya selesai juga," kata Elesis. Kita sebaiknya periksa cacing brengsek ini," kata Lass. "Ya, kita sebaiknya me… a-a-apa itu?" Ryan baru akan memeriksa cacing itu tapi tiba-tiba terjadi gempa. "Aduh, kukira kita sudah selesai," keluh Ash. "Tampaknya kita harus memeriksa sisa-sisa gunung berapi ini dah…" kata Elesis.

=End of Chapter Two=

* * *

><p>[1] Holy Inferno, Skill 1 White Magic Dragon Knight, Job 1 Ronan.<p>

[2] Mage's Cure, Skill 3 White Magic Magician, Job Basic Arme.

[3] Boost Heal, Skill 3 Cash White Magic Magician, Job Basic Arme.

[4] Alchemist's Heal, Skill 1 White Magic Alchemist, Job 1 Arme.

[5] Medic Gun, alat milik Ash untuk memberi darah, yang sekaligus dapat meng-heal teman.

[6] Leeching Slime, skill 1 Druid, Job Basic Ryan. (menggunakan Skill Tree)

[7] VSK-94, sniper koleksi milik Ash.

[8] Pandora, senjata Sistina, job 3 Amy.

[9] Death Star, senjata Dio.

[10] Ultima, senjata Ley.

[11] PSG-1, sniper resmi Letnan (Lieutenant), Job 2 Ash.

[12] L115A1, sniper resmi Mayor (Major), Job 3 Ash.

[13] Tombak raksasa, nama aslinya Infernal Spear, salah satu senjata milik Clipper, Job Basic Dio, dan kayaknya Leviathan, Job 2 Dio?

[14] Onrush, Skill terujung dari skill tree bagian kanan milik Clipper, Job Basic Dio.

[15] Pedang Eksplosif, alias Explosive Sword, senjata Destroyer, Job 3 Wilhelm.

[16] Tongkat Sihir Battle Mage, alias Battle Staff, senjata Battle Mage, Job 3 Arme. (Sorry I suck at translating Dx)

[17] Katana, senjata Striker, Job 3 Lass.

[18] Bow, senjata Archer, Job Basic Lire.

[19] Storm Pike, senjata Xenocider, Job 3 Ryan.

[20] Deep Impact, Skill 3 Black Magic Battle Mage, Job 3 Arme.

[21] Role of the Destroyer, Skill 1 Destroyer, Job 3 Wilhelm.

[22] Stardust Rain, Skill 3 Archer, Job Basic Lire. (menggunakan Skill Tree)

[23] Soluna, senjata Prime Knight, Job 3 Sieghart.

[24] Tyrfing, senjata Abyss Knight, Job 3 Ronan.

[25] Soul Wave, Skill 1 Abyss Knight, Job 3 Ronan

[26] Unlimited Blade, Skill 3 Prime Knight, Job 3 Sieghart.

[27] Dark Unlimited Blade, Skill 3 Prime Knight ditambah Rage Bar, Job 3 Sieghart

[28] Mayor, alias Major, Job 3 Ash.

[29] Drake Worm, nama boss di Territory of Drake Worm, Dungeon ke enam di Silverland.

[30] Crossbow, senjata Crossbowman, Job 1 Lire.

[31] Dive Bombing, Skill 3 Crossbowman, Job 1 Lire.

[32] M202A1, heavy weapon resmi Major, Job 3 Ash.

* * *

><p>Hohoho... penambah kata-kata dengan menggunakan Preferences explanation xP<p>

Selesai juga chapter dua… Sekarang sisa chapter 3…

Mohon read and review… m(_ _)m

Sincerely,

Daniel


End file.
